1. Field of invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing stereoscopic effects.
2. Related Prior Art
As well known, a stereoscopic effect is achieved when two frames of orthochromatic film bearing two separated images of one object simultaneously taken from two slightly different angles are simultaneously respectively viewed by the eyes of one viewer.
Two separate cameras can be used to take two separate images of one object on two frames of orthochromatic film from slightly different angles. However, it would not be possible to simultaneously take the images from appropriate angles without skills.
One single camera with two lens has been used to simultaneously take two separate images of one object on two frames of orthochromatic film from slightly different angles. However, the images of one object being too far from nor too close to the camera cannot be well taken as the distance and the angle between the lens cannot be adjusted. Such cameras are also expensive as only being used for such a purpose and, therefore, not mass produced.
Regardless of whether two ordinary cameras or one camera with two lenses are used, strips of orthochromatic film are cut into slides after being developed. Each pair of slides must be joined together. Only one pair of slides can be sited in a machine at one time for providing one stereoscopic effect. That is, a pair of slides can be sited in the machine only when a previous pair of slides is taken out of the machine. This is time consuming. Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problems.